My little fox
by asanoame
Summary: Ame got home from school and finds a guy waiting for her... A story that runs on its own course...
1. prologue

It's a bloody hot day today, just like any others, but, thank god that it didn't rain. I just got off my handsome bicycle and arrived at the hostel I'm staying for university life. The place is always quiet. Sometimes it's kind of scary, if, you return alone. My room is on the third floor of the house. So, carrying my shoes, I started to walk up those exhausting steps. "Hmm... Not much of them are home..." Throughout my days here, I learned how to verify whose home and who's not by checking their slippers outside their rooms. Not bother by that, I continue to climb those torturing steps.

Before entering the house, I noticed that my roommate is not home yet. Dropping my shoes outside of my room, I reach for my keys. But the door to my room is slightly ajar, which couldn't be my fault or my roommate's since she left earlier than me and I always checks after closing the door.

Immediately, I drop my bag outside the room and slowly push the door. As careful as a mouse, I slowly walk into the room while checking the things. They are the way I left them. Except for one large thing which doesn't belongs in this room. There's a guy lying on my bed and my blanket is on his lap. "I had been waiting long for you, Ame." Smiling, the guy says to me while lifting my blanket off him.

My alerts shooting sky high. "Who the hell are you?" I say in a high pitch voice and shoot him a coldest glare I got. There's no way that a weird guy is staying in my room. Even if he's cuter than anyone I know.

I took a closer look at him. He looks like he's same age as me, but there's something about him that tells me he's older than that. He's wearing what a normal teenager would wear, a white t-shirt with dark purple symbols and long dark blue jeans. He had a black jacket beside him. He got raven hair, but, there is a purple glow. I looked closer and realized that, it was because there are purple strands mixing with the black. Which is kind of cool for me. And I'm guessing he's a mixed for he got dark blue almost violet eyes and those beautiful eyes are staring back at me.

"Finish checking me out?" He says with a smirk while sitting up on my bed.

I blushed for being caught and turned my face away. Then, I remember that he's the intruder. "You still haven't answered my questions." Uses anger to cover up, I cross my hands in front of my chest.

"Well, sorry for not introducing myself, you can call me Shin. Beautiful blanket by the way." he says in a cheerful way while getting up from my bed. He's so comfortable in my room as if it was his.

"Thank you for your compliment. Why, in the hell, are you in my room? And how do you know my name?" There's no way he came here just to compliment on my blanket, right? Seeing that he's walking towards me, I quickly back up a few steps, putting distance between us.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm going to give you a chance of a lifetime." Chuckled as he said in a innocent way.

"What chance? Faster answer my questions, or not, I will scream." I tried to threaten him after realizing that I can call for help. I'm so dense sometimes.

"Oh, we don't need that, do we? Well, I'll tell you after you eat this." He still jokes around even when I threaten him. He reached for his jacket and reveals a weird kind of fruit. The fruit is white in colour, shape like an apple but have little swirls on its skin.

I am so not doing what he wants. Then, why is it that my hand is reaching for the fruit? I can't stop myself from doing anything. And there goes the fruit down my throat. "What the hell did I just do?" Questioning myself, I can still taste the disgusting flavour of the fruit on my tongue, forcing down the urge to vomit.

"Good girl. Now, we have just enough time before you went to sleep. You, dear Ryu Ame, is going into the world of One Piece. I believe you have the courage and talent to survive there. She did manage it. So, good luck and good night, my dear little fox. I'll see you later." He casually finishes his little speech with a smile like he was talking about the weather.

After hearing that, I tried to argue with him. As I open my mouth to speak, the world in front of my eyes disappears into darkness, and myself, dropping from where I stand.

**Personally i thinks that the story is getting out of hand at the moment... Tell me what do you think of this prologue, please, please, please, please, please...**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm just being impatient...**

"Ne, Nami, when is she going to wake up?" From a loud worried voice in a distance, I think it belongs to a young boy.

"Haih. I really don't know, Luffy. I'm going to check on her now." A girl reply. Those voices are muffled like they had passed through a wall or something.

I pried open my eyes and finds myself in a room on a bed. While letting my eyes to be accustomed to the bright light from the only window of the room, I look around the room. The room is made out of wood, like a cabin. There's a desk near the stairs which is opposite of the bed I'm lying now. For where I can see, the desk is filled with papers and drawings. This room is quite gorgeous because all the furniture looks quite expensive. On the night table beside me, there's a picture of a woman with two little girls and a tangerine. I wrinkled my nose as I can feel perfumes burning my nose now. Slowly sitting up from the bed, I notice that there's a mattress made-ready on the floor beside the bed. So, this room got two people, eh? Flexing my aching body and trying not to breathe in too much, I think I slept too long for once, but, thank god, I'm still wearing the same outfit as before, t-shirt and short skirt.

As fast as I could with this tired body, I walk towards the window. A second later, from what I can see, I think I'm on a ship. The calm water is stretching miles away. And it's a bright day as well.

Behind me, the trapdoor opens and clicking sounds from a pair of high heels descending the stairs. "Oh, you're awake. You sure can sleep. It's been two days since we found you. I brought some water if you want. Do you want some food as well? But that's going to cost you." Says a girl with orange hair in revealing outfits. She walks towards the bar to place down the tray she brought with her.

I was shocked seeing her. Oh shit. This is so not happening to me. There's no way that the girl standing few feet away from me is truly Nami, the Straw-hat's navigator, from One Piece, the animation and manga, right? Isn't it just a made up world? But, the girl I'm looking at has the same hair, same face and even the same sexy figure as the character.

The girl waited for a few minutes, figuring that she wouldn't get any reply from me, she walks towards me and puts a hand on my forehead. "Are you okay? It's too bad that we don't have a doctor on the ship, and, originally, I don't want to take any troubles on board, but, captain's order. So, why are you out in the sea by you own?" There's a hint of care in her voice.

Snapping out of my shock, I step back a few feet from her as she brought another gust of strong perfumes. "E-em, I'm-I'm fine, t-thank you. What did you meant by I'm a-alone on the sea? Err... By the way, is your n-name Nami?" I nervously ask her. Figuring that I have to deal with the situation in front of me first and get some answers.

One of her eyebrows lifted higher than another. I know she's suspicious with my actions and knowledge. "I don't know how you know about my name, but, yes, I'm Nami. I think only you know why you are out in the sea. We found you fainted, on a small wrecked boat, two days ago. And it's our captain, Luffy, who saved you. If you want to thank him, follow me. I think you're fit enough for a walk." After she said finish, she shrugged and left the room, letting me to follow.

In a few seconds and after having a mental war with myself, I accepted the fact that I'm really in One Piece. I know I can adapt well to my surroundings, so, what the heck. Sighing, I prepared myself and started to walk up the stairs. Above the stairs, I entered a room which I think is the storage room, with the barrels and foods stacking up high. There's even a cannon in here.

Without any warning, an excited boy with raven hair pops out of nowhere before I successfully exited the room. With a straw hat hanging behind of his neck, he's wearing a red vest and a pair of shorts. He has a hugh smile and a innocent face, but I didn't failed to notice that he got a long scar under his left eye. "Hi, my name is Luffy, Monkey d. Luffy. I'm the captain of this ship. What's your name? Nami told me you're awake."

"H-hi, my n-name is Ame, its short for Ryu Ame. Thank you for saving me," I say timidly, backing two steps up.

"Yosh, welcome to the Straw-hat pirates ship, Going Merry, Ame. Come, I'll show you around. By the way, I'm a rubber-man." Showing off, he pulls his cheek to stretch into a non-human-able length.

Knowing and accepting the fact is a comfort to me, so, I'm glad to not have a heart-attack after a demonstration from Luffy. "Whoa, that's cool, Luffy." I smiles to Luffy, keeping up the show.

"Yep. You don't look shock like others when I show them the first time. That's good. Come, Ame, I'll introduce you to the others." Laughing, Luffy stretches his hand to grab my wrist.

Instantly, I know that I like the child-like captain. With him pulling me, I follow him out of the room with a laugh. "Okay. Okay. Stop pulling me so fast, Luffy." I gently scold him. He feels just like a little brother to me.

The ship isn't big at all. With just a few steps out of the room, Luffy brought me to first person which is Usopp. He wasn't far from the room I come out of. Sitting on the deck, Usopp was tinkering with some gadgets. With his back facing us, I don't think he notices us.

"Usopp! Look who I brought." With a wink to me, Luffy said loudly into Usopp's ear while smiling.

"Oi! Stupid Luffy. Who ask you to shout in my ears? Don't you know that me, the great inventor and the sharpest shooter, is working?" Usopp scolded Luffy loudly as he comforts his temporary injured ears.

"Gomen." said Luffy bowing down but there's not a drop of sincere in it. Usopp continues to lectures the captain, while the captain digs his nose with his other hand, not caring what Usopp saying.

With the happenings, I covered my laughter with my hand. I decided to speak up. "Erhm. Hello to you too, Usopp. My name's Ame." Light chuckles coming out of my lips.

Finally noticing my presence, Usopp turn his face to me. He's got the signature long nose and the dark curly hair as said. "Hello. I am the great Usopp, the ggggrrreatest inventor and the ggggrrrreatest adventurer in aaall the sea~" He bow to me with polite and started his little speech, but was cut, or rather kick, abruptly by a long leg in black slacks.

Wondering whose leg was that, I turn to its direction. "Oh, so, your beautiful name is Ame, e? I have been waiting for such a beautiful girl like you to wake up. It's such an honour to know the beautiful name of yours. May I call you Ame-swan or Ame-Chan or~" With hearts as his eyes, the blond continue to tick off names from his small list.

Letting him to continue, I turn my attention to the smiling captain beside me. Silently, he knows what I'm going to ask. "His name is Sanji. He is the cook in our ship. He's funny sometimes." I chuckled to what Luffy meant by funny.

"Aho-Luffy, take your dirty hands off Ame-Chan now." Noticing Luffy still got his hands on mine, Sanji swiftly kick off Luffy's from mine without making a scratch on my skin. "Oh, he didn't hurt you, did he? My lovely Ame-Chan?" He picks my hand up for inspections.

"N-no. Thank you for your concerns, Sanji." Blushing, I slowly take my hand away from Sanji's long finger. But a second later, I was hoping to disappear. Because, unexpectedly, my stomach rumbles right in front of them. Oh my god.

A moment of silence.

"Oh, how unthoughtful of me. Would you care to follow me to the galley? It would be my pleasure to serve you, my lovely Ame-Chan." Sanji's attitude changed 180 degrees after hearing my stomach's outburst. I nodded to him, not wanting to continue starve myself after two days of sleeping. As a gentleman, he leads the way to the galley with me following him willingly.

"Food! Sanji, I want also food." Luffy bouncing happily behind me, following us.

"No, you just had your lunch one hour ago." Says Sanji while lighting a cigarette. Arriving at the entrance of the galley, he gives way for me and kicks Luffy feet away.

"Awww, but, how come Ame can have food?" Sitting up from the spot he fell, Luffy asks with a pout, not much of a scratch on him.

"Because she haven't eat for two days, baka-captain." A vein showing up on his forehead.

I put a hand on Sanji's shoulder to stop him from his idea of kicking Luffy into the sea as Luffy continues to whine complains. "Err, Sanji, would it be a problem to make some food for Luffy?" I say quickly, not wanting them to start a war over food.

"Of course not, my lovely Ame-Chan." Eyes turning into hearts again, "I'll prepare it right away." turning to Luffy. "Say thank you to dear Ame-Chan, baka-captain." Sanji says coldly. He left the scene and walks into the galley.

"Coming, Luffy?" Smiling, I ask the childlike captain. He quickly bounces up. Even though he's only younger than me by two years, I feel like he's only ten.

Knowing that he would follow me, I turned and entered the galley. Since Going Merry is only a small ship, the galley serves the purpose of meeting room, kitchen and helm. Sanji went to prepare the ingredients while humming an unknown song.

In the galley, I noticed there are already three people in it, excluding Sanji. Two of them are girls, one is Nami and another one has long light blue hair. They are talking over the maps on the table while the third person having grass green hair is sleeping near the door. His three swords are leaning on the wall beside him.

Luffy had ran pass me, sitting on a chair, waits for Sanji's cooking. "Oh, the others are here. That's Nami and Vivi," pointing to the girls. They smiles and greets daringly to me. "And that's Zoro," points to the guy who is still sleeping. "That would be all of my nakama." Luffy ended with his signature smile. I smiled back to him.

"Hello, Nami, Vivi. My name is Ame, Ryu Ame. Thank you for taking care of me." I greeted them more formally.

"It's ok, Ame. Just so you know, you own me some belis." Nami reply me with a smile and eyes of beli signs. Vivi just greet me with one of her warm smiles.

Lines appearing on my forehead. "Hai, Nami." Same as what Wayne told me. Oh, well, unless I meet Shin again, I wouldn't have a chance to return to where I belong, right?

I tried to follow Luffy to the seats. Maybe because my body is still tired. Suddenly, my strength is drained and I feel myself dropping. I was expecting pain from my fall, but, a pair of strong hands had caught me before I fall. "Hey, be careful."

**It really hurts me that i'm throwing out paper planes when there's no reply given... Please give reviews...(try imagining the cutest puppy begging you)**


	3. Chapter 2

I looked at my saviour. It was Zoro, yawning, fresh from his nap. He has this metal smell on him. I blushed as I wasn't used to having guys this near to me unless I knows them. As quickly as I could, I straighten myself and walk away from his touch.

"T-thank you, Zoro." Suddenly, he leans down towards me. His green eyes scanning me from head to toe. "Hmm... You're name's Ame, eh?" It seems that he wasn't totally asleep before. I nodded as my answer, little tense from the looks of his eyes. He grunts and patted my head while he walks out to the dock. "Be careful next time." My blushes are even deeper.

"A-a-a-ame-san...er... M-may I a-a-ask you a q-q-question?" Vivi's voice was so shaken that it was kind of hard to figure out what is she saying.

Turning back to Vivi, I wonder why she is so scared suddenly. "Of course, Vivi." Willingly to answer her while tuning Zoro out of my mind.

"Er...Why do you have...tails?" With big round eyes, she points something behind me.

"Sugoi~ Ame, you have tails behind you. They are exactly the same colour of your hair. Can I play with them, Ame, please?" Hearing this, the captain practically jumps up from his chair with eyes sparkling.

"Huh? What? I don't have any tails." Checking my behind, there's, in fact, poking out of my skirt, a bunch of tails wigging, swishing. I touch and counted them mentally. The touch is like silk, nothing I seen before. Remembering what Luffy had said about the tails and my hair. But the tails are white in colour with a third of black on the tips. I have black hair the last time I check. I quickly grab a clean metal plate from the table. "What the hell?" Checking myself, indeed, I have the same shoulder length hair, only that the upper part of my raven hair had turn into silvery white. Another thing I notice is my eyes. They are supposable to be dark chocolate colour. But, now, they are golden yellows.

Freaking out, what the hell is happening to me?_ Why do I have nine white tail and yellow eyes? What else is changed on my body? Why?_ Many questions jumbled up into a mess in my mind.

"I loved the colour of your hair, Ame. It's looks more beautiful now. It seems that I wasn't wrong about the fruit either." Suddenly, a now-familiar voice came from behind me.

Remembering who that is, I quickly turned to face him. Shin, smiling as he stands beside the door where Zoro had slept before. "You! What did you do to me? Why is that I have white hair and tails?" My anger is bubbling inside and my tails curls into defence mode.

"Now, now. No need to get all excited to see me. The easiest way to explain is you had eaten the kitsune no mi I gave you. It took all my effort to find it. Just for you, you know. Now, you're the prefect fox that I loved. Great, isn't it?" He said it in a way as if we were lovers.

"What? Who the hell are you referring me to, bastard! I had never met you in my life before. Why are you doing this to me?" I practically shouted in his face. The eyes of Strawhat pirates shifting from me to Shin and back numerous times wondering what to think about this situation. At the same time, Zoro appeared at doorway with Usopp cowardly hiding behind him to check what the commotion about. Guessed I was too loud.

"This is really not the time to answer your questions, Ame. But, I promise you, when the time comes, you will know why I do this all for you. Now, don't move, Ame." Suddenly he turns serious. Not caring the presence of others, he closes the distance between us and pulls me towards him. I tried to push him away, but, when my hand touches him, they just pull him closer as if they had a mind of their own. "G-get...!" _Get away from me!_ No matter how I try, I couldn't get those words out of me.

Slowly, Shin lowers his face towards mine. Now knowing what Shin is doing, desperately, I quickly search for a saviour. From my spot, I could only see Zoro's eyes. Last chance to save myself, I plead Zoro silently with my eyes. I try to keep the contact, but, Shin's face had closed the view. I have lost hope. I close my eyes to wait for some kind of miracle.

"Get away from her!" A second later, I felt something touches my lips, but it wasn't the touch of skin, something more like metal. Suddenly, I can feel Shin being pushed away from me. When I open my eyes, I saw the object that I had kissed. It was Zoro's sword. The white one. He had replaced the sword to its rightful place. As relief, I let go of the breath that I was holding subconsciously. With all the overwhelming happenings, my legs gave out. Zoro quickly reach his hands out to support me. I breathed thanks to him.

Standing a few steps away from me now, Shin's collar was being hold up by an angry hand that belongs to no other than the young captain. Standing beside the captain, the young cook having his hands in his pockets just in case. Brushing off Luffy's hand like a dust, Shin looks at me as if nothing had happened just now. "Looks like I had placed you in the right place. One more thing before I leave, the memory of you in the people of your past are all erased. Meaning, no one remembers you, even if you go back. So, have fun living here. I shall see you again, my little fox." With a smile, Shin vanishes into the air, leaving a small gust of wind.

"Huh? Where did he go? Ame, are you ok? Who was that?" Scanning the room, the caring captain asks me. Others still tense in their poises, in case Shin have the idea of coming back.

"Y-yes. No. Ugh. I really don't know, Luffy." No, I am so not ok! That shitty Shin just left me here with some weird power and I can't even go back home now since that no one knows me now. I'm so getting my revenge back next time I see him. What is his problem for putting me here? I'm so going to burst later for thinking. My head is pounding with question waiting to be answered.

"Of course she's not ok, baka. Can't you see that she can't even stand properly now?" Nami stands in front of Luffy to him from asking further. "Zoro, carry her back to my room. Let her rest first or not I'll increase your debt. And be gentle to her, she's a girl after all." Turning to Zoro ordering him.

"N-no, I can walk on my own and I already slept for two days. I don't need to rest more." With everyone looking at me now, I gently push Zoro's hand away, but he wouldn't budge. In fact, he picks me up bridal style to carry me. "Z-zoro! Put me down! Now!" My face must be nice shade of red now. I struggle in Zoro's arms, but keeping a hand holding on his shirt, because I was afraid that he would just dropped me. He walks slowly towards to deck.

"Stop it, Ame. Rest now. Later, we will have questions to ask you." Saying in a strict way, but, he still treats me gently. Is this really the Zoro I heard so much before? I thought he should be more cold-blooded, not being so gently like now. Or maybe it's because of Nami's orders.

"Fine. I'd give up." Yawning, it's really a tiring day. I snuggle closer to Zoro to place myself in a more comfortable position. Within Zoro's warm hands and chest, my mind slowly turns into a haze. And not a second later, I felt asleep with the rhythm of Zoro's strong heart and a much blushed face.

**Rain: Ame-Chan, may i ask what really is your true behaviour?**

**Ame: Of course, my dear author. Well, I'm thinking something more spicy when i'm more comfortable with my surrounding.**

**Rain: Ok, I get it. One more thing, will you do the honour?**

**Ame: Mmhmm. Dear readers, please leave a review on your way out. Darling author loves it so much. Arigato. **

**Rain: And if you found anything weird in this story, please tell me so. Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to greet darkness. With the soft bed on my back, I know that I'm back to Nami's room. I lie silently on the bed while recapturing about what had happened to me previously. You can see many emotions crossing over my face. Most of them are shock and anger. But, the most I concerned was I can't believe that I actually slept in Zoro's arms. It is so embarrassing. I must have a flaming face on that time and now as well.

Deep in my thoughts, a cough tickles my throat. A sign showing that I'm still hungry. I raise my hand to cover my mouth, but, accidentally brush something warm. After my coughs subsided, I sit up to check out the object. It was a hand, and moving right, its owner is Zoro. Zoro is sleeping beside the bed while leaning on side table_. Err, why is Zoro the one taking care of me now? I know he's the one carrying me back. But~ _Another cough is coming up. _Ask later, now food. Sounding so like Luffy now. _I chuckle silently at my thoughts.

Carefully not wanting to wake up Zoro, I leave the bed and tiptoed to the door. A cold sea-breeze brush over my skin as I open the door._ Must be cold sleeping on the floor,_ looking back at Zoro's figure. I headed back to the bed to pull off the blanket. As gentle as I can, I wrapped the blanket around Zoro's muscular body. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping,_ as I take a closer look at Zoro's face,_ younger than usual, or more like his own age. I wonder is his hair really rough like he is,_ curiosity started to take over again. My hand travelled to his hair carefully not touching his face. _Wow. It feels so soft like the pelt of an animal. Shit. What am I doing now?_ I quickly snatched my hand back._ Being here must be getting to me. Must get out of here._ I jumped up and heads for the door.

If Ame turn back to look once more before she closes the door, she would find a pair of black eyes glittering in the dark unusually and a scheming smile accompanying it. To bad that she didn't sees it, eh?

I found them in the galley since it's the only room bright with light. They are having a meeting as it seems.

"~Luffy, we can't take a chance now. We still have Vivi to protect, if you haven't forgotten. We still don't know that whether Ame is trustable or not." I can hear Nami talking loud and clear like she's beside me, through the door._ Seems like my hearing senses were upgraded since I have the power of a fox as Shin said. But still, I can't control it. Sighs. They are talking about me. I should have known it. What else would they have a meeting for, other than a girl with powers suddenly pops out of nowhere? Better go on with it._ I knocked the door first before I enter. "Hi, minna."

"A-ame, shouldn't you be sleeping? Where is Zoro? He should be taking care of you." Nami asks me with some nervousness.

"Ame-Chan, how are you feeling now? Should you be out of bed? You must take care of that beautiful body of yours, you know. Or you're hungry? You didn't eat anything from before. Should I make some dinner for you?" Sanji came spinning as he saw me entered the room.

"I'm fine, Nami. I slept quite enough. Zoro is still sleeping beside the bed if I'm correct. And, yes, I would like to have some dinner, please, Sanji." I smile to Sanji for my request. I seated myself at the table they had occupied. Sanji went to prepare the dinner while Luffy shouted he wanted some too.

"So, what would you like to ask me, Nami? I will answer all your questions." I ask directly.

Her eyebrow lifted on one side. "Ok. First thing, why did you know my name before I tell you?"

"Well, before you enter the room earlier, I heard Luffy shouted your name and you reply him that you are going to check me up or something like that." I can't give really them the truth that I been hearing their name since Wayne, my best friend since high school, started his obsession about them.

"H-how about your family? Won't they be worry about you? Ame." The graceful princess asks me.

"Well, I'm an orphan, Vivi. My adoptive mom really lets me go since I was 12, so, not much of problems there. But, you guys had heard from Shin that the people in my past have already forgotten me. Therefore, I don't think I can return to there anymore, Vivi." My heart experienced a stab as I try to answer as briefly as I could. They didn't continue to interrogate me after hearing the last part.

"Yosh, I decided to have Ame as one of our crews! We will be your new family. Ne, Nami?" With his arms shoot up high, Luffy exclaimed loudly.

"Fine, Luffy. You're the captain of this ship anyway." Nami says with a sigh. She clasped her hand on her forehead to nurse a headache. "But, don't you forget that we must help Vivi first."

"Oh yea. Where are we heading, Nami?" Luffy asked with an innocent face.

"Ugh. We are, in fact, heading for Little Garden." Veins starting to pop up.

"Really?"

"Yes, Luffy. I have been saying it for hours. Pay attention to what others say, baka Luffy!" She finally hit Luffy on the head.

The show between the captain and the navigator is always a lift to all. Without even noticing it, I was smiling again. After a few minutes, Sanji appeared beside me while balancing a tray.

"Here you go, Ame-Chan. The dinner of love from me." Sanji placing the tray in front of me. "Sorry for the wait, my lovely flower. I hope you would enjoy it. Oi, yours is over there." Grunted Sanji while pointing other side of the room where he had displayed a small mountain of food, especially meat, after kicking away Luffy's hand.

A warm delicious smell of food engulfed me. "Mm. Thank you, Sanji." Looking at the beautiful decorated dish, I quickly take a bite out of Sanji's marvellous cooking. It's was so delicious. Not before long, I had finished the whole plate. "Sanji, your cooking is the best I had in my life." Giving him the most grateful look I got.

"Oh, you're so welcome, my darling Ame-Chan. It is only fate than I can serve such a beautiful lady. Oh, I'm so lucky to have the chance to be in the sight of these three wonderful flowers." Sanji continues to rant off his declaration of love.

"Ne, Sanji! I have taken Ame as one of our crew." Luffy says while he takes a large bite out of the meat he's holding.

"Don't talk while eating, baka. It's so disgusting. And I know it already." Sanji shoot a glare at Luffy. However, Luffy still continues to munch off his late night snack without a care about Sanji's anger.

"Ah~ Vivi, Ame, let's leave these bakas and go to sleep. I think we need to take out one of the hammocks for you, Ame. We will be arriving at Little Garden around tomorrow noon." Yawning, Nami heads out the galley while pulling Vivi as well. "I also need to kick Zoro up for the watch. He sleeps too much."

"Nami, I think I'll stay up for a little more. I slept too much already. Good night, Nami, Vivi." Waving them away, I walk towards the figurehead of the ship. Leaning on the railing, it's a beautiful night. The sounds of the sea waves gently relax me. It's dark, but, I like to be alone in the darkness since young. It calms me and makes my problems go away, or at least, until I have the courage to face them.

Footsteps from a pair of heavy boots going up the stairs were heard even with the waves knocking on Going Merry. _My hearing sense are really good now, wonder what I can do next?_ I kept my silence and acts as if Zoro didn't walk up beside me. Even though, he knows that I was aware of his presence.

After some time what felt like five minutes, I break the silence first. "Thank you, Zoro, for carrying and taking care of me while I sleep." Turning to face him, I smile to Zoro, hoping he didn't see the slight blush on my face. Zoro didn't give much of a reply except a grunt as acknowledge. I shrugged and went back to my stare of the sea.

I didn't have much of a chance to be at the sea. Among my friends, I have known to be an accident prone and daredevil. So, much to my dislike, they tends to not let me goes anywhere I would create problems.

With my now heightened senses eyes, I can easily see in the dark with a little help from the moon. There are some sliver coloured fishes swimming along the ship as I took a closer look into the dark waters around Merry. But I wasn't being careful enough, which I always am. With the ship wet from the splashes of sea water and with me so close to the end of the railing, as results, I slipped and went over the railing.

Actually, I was expecting to be in water a second later, but, before I could even fall into the sea, Zoro had a hand caught around my waist, pulling me back to safety. Trapped in his embrace, I can feel his strong muscles surrounded me. His body is warm like what I remember before. "T-thank y-you again, Zoro." _Ugh. How many times of thank you I said today? Got to protect myself on my own from here onwards._ I pushed Zoro's hands away.

"Be careful now, remember that now you can't swim anymore?" Wrinkles appeared between Zoro's eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. But, it's not like I can swim before." I try to joke around to lessen the tense atmosphere.

"Huh? You can't swim even before you ate the Devil's fruit? Then, I think I have to be more around to protect you since you are an accident prone." Zoro said it with a smirk.

"What? Those are just coincidence. I will protect myself next time." _Oh, how I like to hit that smirk out of his face._ Angers bubbling up again.

"So, there is going to be a next time, eh? Glad to know that you like me to save you so much times." He chuckles after hearing my reply.

"N-no. That's not what I meant. I mean that I will take care of myself from now on. Ugh. Stop twisting my words! Stupid Zoro!" I would like to bite some sense into him, knowing that he's teasing me now.

"Sure sure. Like you can." Zoro wave to the air like to brushes away my words. Anger blinded me. I just grabbed his arm and bite him. Quite hard, I think. "Ouch! What the hell are you doing?" Noticing what I did, I immediately release his hand. Now, a prefect circle of teeth are clearly printed on his forearm.

"T-t-that s-shows you not to mess with me. Hmmp." I shoot him a glare and practically jogged to Nami's room.

Watching the white hair girl runs away, Zoro leans back on the railing. The stinging came from his hand tells him that the place she bitten was bleeding a little. Zoro didn't bother about it since he has received more painful injuries, even those that threatened to take his life. But, he's still here, waiting to take the title he dreams for.

Turning his thoughts back to Ame, a smile crept up the end of his lips._ She really looks like a fox now, with the biting and eyes. Can't really help myself from bullying her when her eyes sparkle like gems as she gets angry. I think this is what feels like having a pet. But better train her not to bite anymore first. _Zoro chuckles.

_I really shouldn't play her like that since she has no one else now. I think I'm going to have to say sorry to her._ His heart softens. He had heard from Luffy about what happen to Ame when he enters the galley after Nami kick him out, literally._ But, only if she says it to me first. _

_Sighs. Better start my shift now._ Going up to the crow's nest, Zoro still have his thoughts on a certain fox.

**Rain: Well, i'm not sure about this chapter... i think there's something wrong with it... if you readers out there found anything abnormal, please tell me so... it will be such a help to me...**

**Sanji: And don't forgot to give some reviews to my lovely Rain-Chan too, you darling readers.**

**Rain: Oh ya. And that too. Thank you, Sanji-Kun. **

**Sanji: You're very welcome, Rain-Chan! - he crepts closer and closer to Rain with hearts for eyes-**

**Rain: ****-shoving Sanji away as hard as she could- **So, bye for now. Ja ne. -says to Sanji- S-Sanji, can you go away now?


	5. Chapter 4

******-Rain jumping up and down with delights-**

**Rain: Wah! The hits i got yesterday was more than the total of first two days. Thank you, minna! **

I just took a nap since I rested more than enough. When I wake up, the sky is darker than before. They still haven't waked up since it's just around six in the morning.

Last night, when I returned to the room, Nami and Vivi had already slept. There's a hammock made ready for me near the stairs, so, I took it in silence. As I was lying, I think I bitten Zoro too hard. Because, when I brush my teeth, I found out that they grew sharp and I could taste blood. _I need to apologize_ _to him later. If, he's not so annoying anymore_.

Getting up, I walk out of the room in silence and heads towards the galley to have my breakfast. Before I enter the galley, someone's in there already. From the smells of cigarettes, I'm guessing it's Sanji. "Morning, Sanji." I greeted him after I open the door.

"Good morning, my lovely flower Ame-chan. Why are you up so early? Beautiful ladies like you should rest more." Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as he saw me going in.

"It's ok, Sanji. I rested more than enough already. If I rest more, I might as well be in a coma. I'm just getting some breakfast, if you wouldn't mind, Sanji." Sighs, it's really getting annoying that they keep on asking me to rest. It's not like I have major injuries.

"Of course, I don't mind, Ame-chan. Such a proper lady, unlike those buffoons. Would you like some coffee? And what would you like for your breakfast? I'll fix it up now." I can see Sanji taking mental notes for breakfast.

"Er... I would like a cup of tea rather than coffee, please, Sanji. I'm not a fan of coffee anyway. Some simple toasts would be fine for me, Sanji."

"Hai, Ame-chan. I'll prepare it right away. Wait at the table please, if you would." Sanji dances away to prepare the breakfast.

I look around as I seated myself on the table. Sanji is busy slicing up a loaf of bread and heating up a kettle of water as well. Now, I only realised that everyone on this ship has a role. _Nami, navigator; Zoro, first-mate and the main bodyguard of everyone; Usopp, lookout or shooter; Sanji, cook; Luffy, well, he's the captain, so, he does the major decisions. Me? I got no major talent like others. I'm also not sure what role I have on this ship. _Sighs. I have been sighing quite a lot these days.

The aroma of toasts waft through the air, announcing my breakfast is ready. "It smells really good, Sanji." _I wonder if I could ask Sanji to teach me cook or not. If I could, then I could be his assistant. Hmm, then I could help out on the ship._ That puts a smile on me.

"Ah~ such a compliment coming from such a lovely flower. I'm really lucky serve you, my lovely Ame-chan~" Hearts as his eyes, Sanji waltz towards me. He places the teapot and plates of toasts carefully on the table.

"You're welcome too, Sanji. Ne, Sanji, do you think that you could teach me how to cook and let me help around?" _Just ignore his flirts, _as I took a sip out of the tea.

"What for, Ame-chan? Beautiful girls like you shouldn't spend time in a kitchen." He walks back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for others as sunlight is breaking its way out.

"But, Sanji~ everyone has a job on this ship. If I become one of the crew, shouldn't I have a role as well? Please?" Giving him the best puppy-dogs eyes I can while I pouted my lips a little. I wonder what effects I can cause.

"Hai! Ame-chan~" He quickly presses a cloth on his nose as I could see blood gushing out. Giving him a smile, _I don't really want to know what had gone through his head,_ as I continue to finish my breakfast. Moments later, I was cleaning my plates, ignoring Sanji's protest.

"Food~!" A second later, a pair of rubber arms sprouted out of nowhere, following by Luffy shooting into the galley.

"Let the ladies enter first, aho-Luffy!" Sanji kicks Luffy out of the galley. "Good morning, Nami-swan and Vivi-hime. Today breakfast is French toasts. I hope you would like it." Sanji leads them to the table, and pours them coffee. Usopp quickly runs into the galley, not wanting his breakfast snatched by Luffy's fast hands as Luffy is back in the galley.

"Ohayo, minna." _Thank god I had finished my breakfast, _seeing the war starting in front of me. Luffy had stuffed his mouth full with food while his hands keep on grabbed others. A small mountain of toasts and meat disappeared minutes later.

"Kuso-Luffy, stop stealing from others! Eh, where is that marimo? I will kick his ass if he has the idea of starving himself." Sanji had stomped on Luffy's hand to stop his attempt from stealing Vivi's food.

"I'll help you find him, Sanji, since I already had my breakfast."

"Ok, Ame-chan. I think he would still be sleeping in the crow's nest. Be careful going up there." Sanji calls out as I walked out of the galley.

"Hai, Sanji." I didn't think of going up the crow's nest originally but after a few shouts, there's still no reply. So, slowly, I climb the mast._ Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down,_ I was hypnotising myself. After a few of agonizing minutes, I arrived at the top.

Zoro is sleeping peacefully in the crow's nest with his swords beside him. "Z-z-zoro! W-wake up, y-y-you stupid swordsman!" I'm still trembling from the height I climbed. Zoro groans at the sound of my shouts.

"What? Can you see that I'm still sleeping?" He rubs his face with his hand.

"Ba-baka! I-I-I been shouting your n-n-name a few times now! Sanji wants you to take your breakfast." Taking a deep breath, I finally calm myself down at least I can keep my voice from trembling.

"Fine." Zoro stands up and reaches for his swords. He was opening the trapdoor, but he stopped as he notices I wasn't moving at all. "Are you coming or not?" Wrinkles appeared between his eyebrows.

"Of-Of course. Y-you go down f-first. I'll go, l-l-later."

"Oh. I get it." He chuckles as I saw him stealing looks on my hand. I look on my hands, they are gripping the wooden sides hard, and my knuckles had turned white. "Come on. I'll carry you down."

"W-what? N-no, thank you. I-I can go down m-m-myself."_ Somehow, _I added silently. I refuse since he's going to make fun of me later.

"No, you can't. Hurry up, or not the ero-cook will kick my ass for not taking care of you and I probably won't have anything else to eat with Luffy around." He walks closer to me.

Sighs. "Fine." I walk slowly to Zoro with trembles on my legs. My hands circled Zoro's neck. "Don't drop me, or not I will bite you again." I blush as my skin having contact with Zoro's.

"Then hold on tight." I hid my face in the curve of his neck, not wanting him to see my blush. With one hand tight around my waist, we started to go down.

I don't know how he managed to get us down, but, awhile later, we're on the deck. "You can let go of me now." Zoro says with a smile on his face.

I quickly jump out of his embrace. "T-thank you, Zoro" I looked at everywhere but his face.

"Hm." He started to walk towards the galley with a wave of his hand. I saw the perfect circle I made. An urge overcomes me. I caught up with Zoro, turning his face towards me, and give him a peck on the cheeks. "S-sorry for biting you." Immediately, I ran up the stairs, leaving a stunned Zoro behind.

**Rain: er... dearest readers, i have an anouncement to make... i'm going to be slightly busier than usual(having a test coming up)... meaning there will be a possiblility that i won't put up any new chapters these few days... Gomen.**

**-bows 90 degrees- -Zoro appears beside Rain-**

**Zoro: -mumbles- i also don't know why i bother with this. -loudly- Oi! you guys out there! give some reviews, no matter how shitty she wrote.**

**-lines and sweats froming on Rain's head-**

**Rain: Er... should i say thank you to you , Zoro?**

**Zoro: Yaya. Whatever. **

**-he walks away- -Rain decides to ignore what just happened-**

**Rain: Right! Sends some reviews and tell me if you found anything weird. Sayonara! **


	6. Chapter 5

**-Rain sitting on a corner in a dark room, mumbling about something-**

**Vivi: Usopp, do you know what happen to chosha-san?**

**Usopp: (who been in the same room with Rain the whole time) Er... I'll tell you later. Readers, read on please.**

The galley was almost empty when I entered. Sanji was picking up the dirty plates to the sink. "Sanji, let me help you with that and I think Zoro would come in later." Rushing to the sink, I started to clean the pile of dishes in the sink.

"Ame-chan, you really shouldn't waste you beautiful hands on those manual works." Sanji tries to stop me.

"But, Sanji~ you promised that you let me help around. Are you going back on your words now?" I pout my lips knowing Sanji is weak against girls.

"N-no. Fine. But I'm washing the dishes while you dry them. I don't want your beautiful hands to wrinkle up." Sanji reluctant to let me help, but he got no choice with me trapping him. We talked about ourselves and the others as we worked through the big pile of dishes. I had some fun teasing him.

We were halfway through cleaning the dishes when Zoro came in. "You're late for breakfast, kuso-marimo." Sanji shooting a deadly glare to Zoro while I can feel my face heated up at the sight of Zoro.

Zoro reply with a grunt. "What's for breakfast, dart brow-cook?" He sits down at the table waiting for Sanji to serve him.

"Baka-swordsman, be grateful that I have saved up some food for you. And find it yourself, aho-marimo. Can't you see that I'm busy right now?" Sanji didn't stop from his cleaning.

"Er... Sanji, I will take it to him. Where is it anyway?" I put down the cloth I was holding. I don't know how they can fight all day. I started to open lids, wondering where Sanji could hide the food from Luffy.

"Ame-chan, you don't need to be so nice to the marimo-head. He can do it himself, you know." He dries his hands after finished cleaning the last plate.

"But, it's annoying to see you guys fight all day. Ah, there it is." I finally found the plate of toasts in a pot.

"Oi! Don't talk like I'm not here." Zoro say in a dangerous voice.

"What? What will you do?" Sanji took the plate out of my hand and places it down hard in front of Zoro. I went back to drying the dishes while Sanji daring Zoro to take a move with his eyes.

"Nothing." Zoro started to eat.

"Hmmp. Baka-marimo. Clean it up yourself when you're finish. Don't ask or let Ame-chan to help you. Ame-chan, go take a rest after you finish drying. You can come back to help me with lunch later." Sanji left the galley to take a drag somewhere on the ship since he knows I dislikes the smell now.

Silence filled the galley after Sanji left. I placed the dried up plates back to the rack. I clean up a bit of here and there but nowhere near Zoro. I'm still embarrassed that I kissed him. Even though it's just on his cheeks.

"Oi!" His eyes have been following me since he finished his breakfast.

"Y-yes?" I lifted my head but still not looking at him.

"Didn't that cook ask you not to clean anymore?" He picks his plate and walk towards to the sink.

"S-so?" Wondering why is he brings that up.

"So, get out of here." He said it while cleaning the dish.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Are you going out or not?" I could see thunderclouds behind his head now as he faces me.

"F-fine. I will get out now." I quickly walk out of the galley.

"Oi!"

"What?" Frustrated, _what does he wants now? _I look back at him.

"I forgive you. And thanks for the kiss." He ended with a grin.

My face turns red in a second. "Bastard!" I quickly ran out of the galley. I swear that I heard Zoro laughing behind me. _Shit. That bastard is teasing me again. I'm so not asking his help anymore from now on. _

Vaguely in my mind, Luffy is on his favourite sit, with the princess and the overgrown sized duck somewhere near, as I walked into the storage room. Usopp is on the deck again with his gadgets. Desperately wanting someone out of my mind, I returned to Nami's room. Nami was busy drawing some maps, so, after I borrowed some books from her, I didn't bother her anymore.

I spend the next hour on the couch reading books on the Grand Line. I need to stock up my information since I'm going to stay here forever now. I'm always quiet when I'm reading, in fact, I'm in my own world, oblivious to my surrounding.

Out of nowhere, a hand pushes me gently. "Huh?" Snapping out of the book, I look up.

"Ame, you didn't hear anything? I have been calling you for a few times now." Nami standing right in front of me, with her hands on her waist.

"What? No. Nami, you called me? Sorry, I was reading." I gave her a sheepishly smile and gently closes the book I'm reading.

"I can see that. But how can you not heard me? And you were soundless when you read. If I didn't glanced around, I thought I was alone in this room." Nami shakes her beautiful head, shivering slightly.

"Gomen, Nami, for scaring you. What did you called me for?" I changed the topic.

"It's ok, Ame. Aren't you hungry? Sanji had called us for lunch five minutes ago."

"Huh? It's lunch time already?" I check the clock on the wall. _Yep, a little past one._

"Yes. Come on, or not, Luffy will finish up our food for us." She quickly walks up the stairs.

"Hai, Nami," I runs after her. _Shit. I forgot that I promise to help Sanji to prepare lunch. I'll have to ask for his forgiveness later._

All of them except Zoro already seated themselves on the table when I arrive. Sanji was holding off Luffy from taking the first bite. "Ame, you're finally here. Sanji won't let me eat if you haven't arrives." Luffy looks at me with really cute puppy dogs eyes, begging me to sit down.

"But, Luffy, it's not fair that you can eat first. You always eat so fast, what if I don't have anything to eat?" I pouted and give him one of my own puppy dog eyes with a finger on my lips to enhance the effect.

"S-sorry, Ame. I will wait for you next time." Luffy turning crimson on the face. He quietly sits down.

_What? That really works? But, it never works before. _I turned to face others and found out that they all having blushes on their face. Sanji even sprouted a stream of blood from his nose. _Er... What is going on? _Lines' beginning to appear as I sat myself between Nami and Vivi, waits for the last crewmate.

When I entered the room, it was usually quiet. No shouting from anyone stopping Luffy stealing food. No ranting of love from the curly-eyebrow to the girls. No laughter. No nothing. They are just sitting quietly on the table, waiting for me to sit down, I think.

Then, I realised they all have flushed faces as if they had seen something they shouldn't. Except for one, the new crewmate. She faced down on her plate, fidgeting in her sit. And for one thing, she has puppy ears on her head. She must be the reason of this awkwardness.

Sighs. "Oi!" Everyone looked at me. "Ame." Correcting myself, calling her name for the first time.

"W-what?" Her ears dropping slightly, like a puppy in defence mode. Her eyes sparkling again.

"Come out here for a moment." Pointing outside the door, I ask her to follow me.

"Zoro~ Can it wait until we finished lunch first? I'm hungry." Luffy says to me, while stealing looks at the girl.

"For what?" She asks timidly but acting tough at the same time.

_Can't she be more obedient?_ "Just get out here." I threw her a glare. "You guys eat first. Leave some for us." I headed out of the door.

She closes the door after she exited the room. I frowned when I noticed she looked everywhere but not on me. "What did you do to them?" I ask directly.

"Huh? I didn't do anything to them." She answered me with big round eyes, finally looking at me.

"Ok. What happened before I enter the room?" I cross my arms. _I'm not giving in to a cute look._

"N-nothing. I was late for lunch. So, Sanji hold on to Luffy not letting him to eat first. Then, Luffy ask me to sit down, which is more like begging me. But, I gave him a look back. After that, they became like that. And then you enter the room." Her ears perk up when she thinks.

"What look did you give Luffy?" I try to keep my mind on the track, which is kind of hard now, with her so cute.

"J-just a puppy dog looks. I was just trying it out on Luffy. Seeing it works or not." Her face turns into a darker shade of pink as she confessed.

"Hm. Show it to me." I commanded her, not caring what the consequences are.

"Why should I follow whatever you says so?" Her furry ears turning slightly, being aware of the situation.

"Because if you don't do it, how can I know what happen to them?" I tried to be reasonable.

"Fine." She reluctant at first, but did it anyway.

_Fuck. That's why they can't take it. She's too damn cute and sexy for god's sake._ I quickly raise my hand to cover my nose as I can feel a warm trickle down my nose.

The girl had transformed herself into an angel and a devil without her own knowing. Her pink soft lips pouting, suggested unknown sexy ideas, waiting to be kissed. Her large amber eyes misting slightly, begging for you to come closer while you can see the innocents in those eyes. Her white furry ears drooping, enhancing the effects. She's everything you could think of as lust combining with innocents. You know you desire her, but you also know that you can't take her for she's too pure.

"S-stop it. I understand now. You can stop it now." Turning to see anywhere but her. The impact is too large for anyone. I took several deep breaths to calm the raging emotions in me. Especially, when a urge travelling south on my body.

"There. Now, can you tell me why they are like that?" She turned back into the little pepper I know.

"Er... Do you know you have a pair of ears on top of your head?" Let's choose the easy thing first. The bleeding has stopped and I can look at her normally now.

"Huh?" She touches the top of her head frantically. "Shit!" She stormed back into the galley.

I walk slowly into the galley hearing the little fox asking Vivi something about her guards. Most of them had turn back to normal, it seems. I sat down between Luffy and Usopp to eat my lunch, trying to forget what I just saw on a certain fox.

**-now in another room without Rain-**

**Vivi: C****an you tell me now, Usopp?**

**Usopp: (being frank for this time) Well, Rain had recieved a review from someone saying that her story is good but something in it is not making sense. So, she did some correction on chapter 3 and 4. She had replaced those chapters, so, you readers out there can take a look again, if you want. **

**Vivi: Ok. Then why is chosha-san so depressed now?**

**Usopp: Er... That's because she found out that her hits are high, but her reviews are so low that she believed it's because her story aren't interesting enough for people to write reviews...**

**Vivi: Oh. So, chosha-san accepts reviews that appraises her story, but not those who doesn't write one?**

**Usopp: Yea, I think something like that. Therefore, all readers out there, please write reviews after reading this. No matter what did you think of this story.**

**-Rain suddenly enters the room- **

**Rain: I'm sorry to cause trouble for you all. Moshiwake arimasen. And my test is on tuesday, so, i'm expected to be on leave, unless i can't fight the urge to touch my laptop. Again. Thank you for helping me, Vivi-hime and Usopp-kun.**

**Vivi: You're welcome, chosha-san. Anata wa daijōbudesu?**

**Rain: Ya ya. I'm just going to crawl back to my little black world for now... **

**-Rain walks out of the room slowly while mumbling something incoherent-Vivi walks out as well-**

**Usopp: -shivering nervously- N-now, readers o-o-out there, pl-please write re-re-reviews. Bye! -running out of the room to find someone-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rain: HI, PEOPLE! Well, i'm sort of back again. I was busy this week... Gomen for keeping you guys waiting for so long. Just read on. Later only I'll bother you guys.**

I had apologised to Sanji and helped him cleaning up after lunch. I also told him that I would make it up when dinner arrives, but he said since we might be on an island, we might as well have barbecue tonight. So, in the end, I wasn't really needed in the kitchen except for cleaning. Which is quite a help for my condition now. I need training for controlling and using my powers. Vivi had told me whatever she knew about how to control my kind of powers. There's something like willing yourself into the animal, which is kind of hard, since you need a lot of focus and practice on it. That's why, now, I'm practicing my powers near Merry's figurehead while the others hanging around the galley. I succeeded in changing my ears back to normal after a few tries.

"Ne, will it snow today?" Luffy asks to anyone that willing to answer, while looking out to the clear sky. He's sitting on the railing outside the galley with Zoro lying on the ground beside him.

"Baka, how will it snow so easily?" Zoro eyeing Luffy critically while trying to sleep.

"Just because you sleep through that day, you don't know about it." Luffy mumbles back. "What do you think, Vivi?" Luffy shouted to Vivi, who stood near the door looking at the sea.

"Well, the weather in the starting point of Grand Line is quite unpredictable. Because of the magnetism of the seven islands. But, I think it will be smoother now. Still, we can't be too relaxed." The princess said in a stern way.

"Oh." Luffy replies in a carefree way.

"Minna, come and try out my special new drink." Sanji comes out of the galley, balancing a tray of drinks. He placed the tray on the dock. Luffy and Zoro jump down to retrieve their drink. I headed there as well. Usopp and Calue, Vivi's pet overgrown-sized duck, had taken theirs. Apparently, no one wants to miss any of Sanji's well talent.

"Ame-Chan, here is yours." Sanji handed me a glass with a slice of orange as decoration.

"Thank you, Sanji."

"Here, like this." Sanji had turned his attention to Calue. He helps the duck to place the straw properly.

"Ya!" Calue drains the drink in mere seconds.

"Oh. You are quite good in this. Here." Sanji places glasses after glasses in front of Calue.

"Sugoi!" Everyone had turned their attention to the duck now.

Suddenly, Calue falls to his back.

"Hahahahah!" Everyone laughs at what seems like Calue fall back due to his brain freeze.

"Hey, guys. Look!" I shouted. A dolphin is jumping out of the water surface.

"Wah! It's a dolphin. Kawaii!" Nami expressed.

"It's large!" The dolphin had jumped over _Going Merry. _But it was hundreds time of our ship.

"Let's run!" Luffy shouted happily.

_"Clang."_ Glasses are thrown to the floor.

"Go!" The guys started to run for their post. Usopp climb up the mast. Zoro ran into the galley. Sanji secured the ropes. I watched their group work with Nami and Vivi.

"Full sail! We are using it's waves to ditch it!" Luffy sends out another command as the dolphin continues to jump towards us.

After several minutes and a big wave, we successfully outrun the dolphin. "Nami! The ship's course?" Luffy ask the navigator.

"Hold on. I'll check." Nami glance at the watch-like log post on her wrist. "Full ninety degrees port!" Nami replied.

"Hai!" The boys shouted back.

No sooner, an island is full in our sight.

"It can't be wrong. The island that connects to Cactus Island. Our next stop," Nami said confidently while checking the log post. "Is that island."

"Wah. It's there. Our second island on Grand Line." Luffy said in a exciting voice.

All of us were glad to see the island. But, somehow, I feel something is wrong about that island. Something important and dangerous. Wayne told me about this island briefly before, I just can't remember what did I forgot. A feeling nagging behind of my mind as we getting closer to the island.

_Merry _is slowly floating along the river that separates the island. We can see that the island contains many large-sized tropical trees. It's a jungle out here.

"Here is Little Garden?" Luffy asks excitedly.

"Which part of here is considered little?" Zoro shoots back.

"But it's doesn't look like what its name meant." Nami said curiously.

"It-it-it looks like a mysterious ju-jungle." Usopp replies cowardly while shaking from head to toe.

"We have to be careful. I'm wondering about what Miss All-Sunday meant on this island." Vivi murmurs carefully.

I didn't say anything because as we travels more deeply into the island, the bell in my head is going off furiously. I ignore the rest of them and focus on what I actually forgotten.

"Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit~" I mumbles over and over.

"What the hell was that? Aho-bird!" Sanji suddenly shouted. I only caught a glimpse of what look like a very large bird flying away.

"I wonder is it delicious or not?" Luffy wonders while looking at the bird.

_A giant bird just flew over us, and he only think of food? What if there is something larger than that? _I started to worry about this island and Luffy's sanity.

Suddenly, a cannon sound was heard and the ground shook.

"Is that what a normal jungle should sound like?" I asked nervously.

"T-that sounds like a volcano had erupted." Usopp cries out loud.

A growl came from the jungle and a tiger walks out.

"Tiger?" Nami's eyes went hugh.

"IT'S TOO BIG ALREADY!" Usopp goes into shock. The tiger we saw is larger than what _Merry_'s size was.

Nami and Usopp ran to the other side of _Merry_ as the tiger strides along _Merry _on land. But, a second later, the tiger coughs out blood and dies. We can see a large wound on its side.

"What?" Nami ran back to the other side of the ship to have a closer look on the tiger. "What happened? No! No, this is so not happening. Why did the king of the jungle suddenly drops dead?" Nami exclaimed.

"I DECIDED TO NOT DISEMBARK ON THIS ISLAND!" Usopp shouted with one finger pointing the sky.

"Ok. Let's just stay on the ship to wait for the log post to record the next island." Nami said calmly, but the cold sweats on her forehead reveals her nervousness. "And then, let's leave this island as soon as possible. Ok?"

Around fifteen minutes later, after they finish debating whether should we stop on this island and securing anything important, Zoro throw down the anchor.

"Sanji! Bento!" Luffy said loudly.

"Bento?"

"Mmhmm. For energy. One with lots of meat and no vegetable. I can smell the taste of adventure already." Luffy said excitedly.

"H-hold on." Nami said sternly. "Where the hell are you thinking you're going?"

"Adventure." With a grin so large, Luffy's face sparkles. "You want to come? Adventure. Adventure." Nami cries when notice Luffy already is too excited to be stopped. On the other side, Usopp did the same as Nami with the addition of his jaw dropped practically until his chest.

"Sanji! Bento! Bento!" Luffy shouted.

"I understand. Hold on." Sanji walks to the galley.

"Can I go with you?" The sweet princess asks.

"O. Of course." Luffy answers.

"WHY ARE YOU THE SAME AS HE IS?" Nami shouted.

"If I stay here, I'm afraid that I'll keep thinking about the wrong thing." Vivi said cheerfully. "So, I think that before the log finished recording, I'll take a walk as well."

"How can you?" Nami continues angrily. "I don't care about Luffy anymore. But, for you, it's too dangerous already!"

"Don't worry. I still got Calue with me. Right?" Vivi looks at the duck.

"YA!" Calue freak out after hearing this. His beak stayed stationary wide opened after the shock.

Nami look at Calue pitifully. "He's shocked until he can't talk anymore." Calue's body shivers with fear.

"Then, I'll help Vivi to prepare the bento of love." Sanji said, standing in the doorway of the galley.

"Can help Calue to prepare some drink?" Vivi replies instead.

"Of course. Leave it to me." And the door closes.

Sanji is tying a knot on Luffy's large stuffed bag pack. After that, he went to hook Calue's drink on its neck while Vivi's riding on the duck's back like riding a horse. "Done. Two pirate bento and Calue's special drink. All is ready." Sanji said confidently.

Luffy nods and took a power jump towards land excitedly. Calue followed suit a second later.

"You are awfully quiet today." A shadow looms over me.

I jolted a little at the sudden sound and looked at the intruder. Zoro had walked to my side without my notice. "Having a headache." I said quietly which was partially true. My head hurts from all the thinking, but I still can't remember what I forgot. I leans my back against the outer wall of the galley.

"Humph. You been sitting there since we arrived at this island. Something wrong?" _He cares about me? _

"Just something I am trying to remember." I eyed him curiously. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Be-because, we, er, we... we are nakama." Zoro searches for a answer desperately. "Yeah, that's right. Because we are nakama and if something happened to you, Luffy will be sad."

"Yea yea. Sure sure. Whatever you says." I shrugged and let Zoro's lame excuse drops. Then, something else pops up in my mind. "Oh, ya. The thing at lunch. What really happened? Did you know why they acted so weird?"

Zoro's sun-kissed face somehow turned slightly redder. "Wh-what? Why-why-why did you~" He takes a deep breath and calms down. "Ok. Like this. You just have to not make any pleading looks anymore if you want to keep everyone sane." He's eyes wandered everywhere but me.

"Why?" My eyebrow perked on one side.

"No reason! And stop asking me about it!" Zoro suddenly spurted.

_Something tells me that you're lying. Well, let's see how you deal with this._ "But~ I want to know. Zoro~ please tell me~" I plead sweetly.

Zoro turned crimson on the face. "Er... I'm going to take a walk. And you're not allowed to ask me anymore!" He slowly backs up step by step and scurries away. "I'm going to take a walk since there's nothing to do." He said loudly to the others when he walk passed them.

"Oi! Zoro!" Sanji shouted after seeing Zoro jumps to the land. "Hold on."

Zoro turns back. "Huh?"

"The food's not enough. If you found any eatable prey, catch some for me."

"A. Wa kata." Zoro said arrogantly. "I'll catch some that you can't catch yourself."

"Matte! Zoro!" Sanji shouted angrily. "I cannot pretend that I didn't hear that. You say that your catch will be bigger then mine?" Sanji looks at him with disgust.

"Of course." Zoro sends back the same look. For the next ten second, they glared at each other until we can actually sees the static forms from their eyes.

"A hunting game, then." After that, Sanji disembarks on the island beside Zoro. "Hear carefully, stupid, we will compete how many kilos of meat we can catch."

"More likely to be tonnes, idiot." Zoro shots back.

"Wait till we compare our catch, then only you go and find excuse." Sanji says while going left into the jungle.

"Yeah right." Zoro went the opposite way.

Back to the ship, Nami and Usopp cries while they turned their back at those two egoistic idiots.

_Both of them are so stupid sometimes. If both of them gone, who will protect us now? N-not that I need any. _I wrapped my hands around my legs as I pull my legs closer to me. _Only they can think of fighting and a hunting game while we are in the middle of nowhere. What if something else larger than the tiger appears? L-like a giant? Shit! _I suddenly remember what I forgot. "NAMI!"

**Ame: Author-san, you cut a bit of the story...**

**Rain: Yea, i know. if i wrote everything then it would be boring. -hugs her leg close to her chest while drawing invisible circles on the floor-**

**Zoro: -snickers- Like your story ain't. -yelps when Ame bites his hand again- Oi! What's your problem?**

**Ame: You. You look like the prefect chew toy for me. -smiles sweetly eventhough Zoro's glaring at her-**

**Zoro: -mumbles- stupid fox. Can't even scold her when she acts so cute. -walks out of the room with more mumbling-**

**Ame: Are you ok, author-san? -squats down beside Rain-**

**Rain: -lifting her tearful eyes- Yea. It's just that I maybe can't post more frequently now. i'm having a chemistry test and two reports due on next week. And the fact that when i did put up a story of you and Zoro, it still doesn't attracts anyone to review on it. And-and-and -suddenly stand up and wraps the black cloak around her body- i really should return to my own world now... -waves Ame away and strides out of the room-**

**Ame: Okay~ take care! author-san. -says softly- now, that's weird. -takes a deep breath- REVIEWS! PEOPLES! THAT WILL KEEP OUR BELOVED AUTHOR-SAN SANE! SAYONARA!**


	8. Chapter 7

"NAMI!" I jumps up from my place and ran towards them.

When I reach them, they gave me the impression of being attacked. Nami puts one hand on her thigh where I know her special staff is hid, while Usopp, holding out his small slingshot, hiding behind Nami.

"You two have forgotten that I'm still here, right?" A sweat drop must be showing up on my forehead while I put some distances between those dangerous twos and me.

"Of-of course not. How can we forgotten about you? Right, Usopp?" Nami said nervously, her hand moving away from her thigh, relaxing.

"Well, you were so quiet and it's not hard to for~ Oof~ of-of course not." He wheezes out weakly while holding his sides. His face is a picture of pain now.

"Nami, you really shouldn't elbow him so hard in the guts." I said quietly. More sweats appearing.

"Never mind about him." Nami eyeing Usopp with cold eyes. "Ame, you shouted my name previously?" Nami asked sweetly, turning from the devil to an angel in a split second.

Back to my panicked self. "Oh yeah. Nami-did-you-read-something-about-this-island-before-like-something-about-giants?" After saying that run-on sentence, I pants for a full thirty-second to catch my breath back.

"What?" Both of them say in unison, trying to grab what I just said.

"Nami! Book! Island! Giant!" I shouted back directly, a finger pointing at Nami.

"OH!" Realising my words, Nami ran into her room panicking. A few seconds later, we heard Nami stomped her way back to us while flipping furiously through a book. "Ame, you're right. It's somewhere in here."

"What are you two talking about anyway?" Usopp scratching his head, still trying to figure out what's happening.

"This!" Frustrated, Nami shoved the book in his face.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. My nose." Usopp cried, one hand catching the book that almost break his long nose while the other nursing his injured nose. Holding up the book, Usopp scans the page where Nami had opened.

_Thump. Crack. Thump. Thump. Crack. _Footsteps following by the sounds of wood splitting. "Nami! It's no use now! We must run!" I called desperately. _It's coming! Shit!_

"Y-yes. Bu-but ..." Her voice trailed off as the sky suddenly darkens in just mere seconds.

Even though my back was facing the jungle, from the sudden dumbstruck faces made by Nami and Usopp, I know it is right behind me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Two loud screams scaring the residents of the island.

(Notice, only two. And you know where they came from whom. FYI: I DON'T scream. Never in my life. Or, at least when I does it, it's only out of anger. Ok. Stop. Back to them.)

In streams of tears, Nami and Usopp watching the twenty feet tall creature moving through the jungle with ease by breaking every tree in its path like sticks. I moved my body in robotic way so that I can face the horror behind me. After confirming what they are really seeing now, Nami and Usopp let out another high pitched cried with more tears flowing down their face.

"GEBABABABABABA!" The Viking-like giant suddenly made sounds much like laughter after making his way beside _Merry_. A strong wind blown towards us.

"How about that?" The giant asked with his gigantic head lowered in front of us.

"Wh-what? Ple-please say once more." Nami says as polite as she could in her fearful state.

"I said, do you have any sake?" The giant says in an almost angry voice.

Usopp nodded dramatically since he can't get any words out. And, I'm just too shocked to get any expression out, which here means, I'm just standing at there like a statue, hoping the giant didn't notices me.

"Y-yes! We-we do have some!" Nami replied quickly.

"Really?" The giant smiles. But, the next second, he shouted out in anger.

"Ahhh!" Nami, throwing her hand up, lets out another scream while Usopp drops to the floor and I steps far away from the giant with anxiety.

Not caring about us, the giant turns behind, which reveals a dinosaur biting him on the back. Not any dinosaur, a Tyrannosaurus Rex which should be extinct millions of years ago.

"A-a-a-a T-T-T Rex?" Standing at the far end from the giant with full of fear, I stutters. Nami and Usopp had hold on to each other for protection, while sitting on the floor where they had dropped earlier.

In a fluid movement, the giant grabs his big axe from his belt and turns to decapitate the dinosaur. Later, the giant holds up the head of the dinosaur and says proudly. "I AM THE STRONGEST WARRIOR OF ELBAF, THE GREAT BROGY!" Then, to us, he shows the head. "Now, we have meat. Today, I'll treat you to a meal, my guests." Brogy says happily.

However, Nami and Usopp were too shocked by Brogy's action until they both had fainted at sight. And I think I'm going to be sick after seeing that horror. In fact, I had to cover my mouth so that I can force down the urge to vomit. Unfortunately, I failed.

"Eh? What happened to your friends?" Brogy turns to me.

"Ha? I-I-I think they are too shocked to see a giant that's all." Panting after getting my lunch and breakfast the wrong way out, I answered truthfully. The shock was only temporarily, it seems.

"Hmm... True." He scratches his blond beard. "How about this? I carry you all to my place while we wait for them to wake up, and then, enjoy our meal." Brogy says cheerfully.

"Wh-what?" A little too high pitch. "S-sorry about that. I-I-I meant, you're not going to eat us, r-right?" I ask cautiously.

"GEBABABABABABA!" I confirmed this time he's laughing. "Now, why would I do that?" He asks after his laughter.

Suddenly, I felt being embarrassed. "Well, in the stories, they always say that the giant eats people..." I pouted as I say.

"Those are just stories, my little friend. Plus you're too small to fix my appetite." The giant uses one of his fingers to pat my head. "You know. You look like a friend of mine. She looks exactly like you, now that I look closer. But, there's no way that you are her." He's voice trailed off as he views into his memory.

"Brogy! You can take your finger off now! I don't want to become any shorter! Thank you!" I said loudly. The giant forgotten that he was pressing down on my head. A second later, I rubbed the spot where he had pressed slightly hard.

"GEBABABABABABA! Sorry about that. Hop on. I will let you sit on my shoulder while I carry your friends to my place." The giant hold out his hand towards me.

"N-no, thank you. C-can I just travel the same way as they do? On your hand?" Shivers ran down my spine as I thought about that height. _The palm will be lower than his shoulder, meaning, I wouldn't freak out more. N-not that I'm afraid of heights. Just more safe if I fall off. Yeah, that's right._

"GEBABABABABABA! You don't like high places, I see. Ok, then." I let him placed Nami and Usopp on his left hand first, then, only carefully walk onto his palm. "Hold on." I quickly hug his big thumb as he lifted his hand. Using his right hand, Brogy grabs the tail of the dead headless T-Rex and drags it along the way.

Along the way to Brogy's home, I kept my eyes either on Brogy's face, Nami's face or Usopp's face while I muttered _'do not look down'_s and _'you can do this'_s over and over again to myself.

"Ne, Brogy." I watches him blows strong breaths towards the fire from the log he prepared for us to sit on. "The girl earlier you mention that looks like me. Who is she?" _That bastard Shin had referred me to someone else as well. It's no coincidence if you ask me._

After spending ten tormenting minutes on Brogy's hand, we finally arrive at his home. Brogy lives in a cave which is quite normal for a giant. What isn't normal is, the cave seems to be in the shape of a carcass which belongs to a VERY large creature, if I guessed correct. Brogy's home consisted of a big field in the right part of the separated island. From the view here, I can also see a very active volcano, which explains the eruption from before. Shortly after we arrived, Brogy had built a large campfire to cook the meat for welcoming us to this island. However, Nami and Usopp still not awaken from their current state.

"Huh?" Brogy looking up from the fire. "Oh. Well, she's same as you, Ame-Chan, a pirate who's travelling Grand Line. But, that was around twenty years ago. She even has the same hair and age as you do, when she arrived." Brogy says in a happy mood.

"But, Brogy, I don't have silver-coloured hair before. It's the Devil fruit that changed my hair colour." I told him.

"Oh? You ate a Devil's fruit? That's a coincidence. So does Kiri-Chan."

"Kiri-Chan?" My eyebrows rose.

"Yeah. The girl." Brogy sits down on the ground. "GEBABABABABABA! I remembers that she have some kind of fox power. Quite good with it as well. And not afraid of anything. Gutsy little one. GEBABABABABABA!"

"Nani? She has the fox power? But I thought that it's only one of a kind for each fruit. I have the _kitsune_ power." I was shocked to know this. _Maybe Brogy remember wrong._

Moments later, Brogy cries after hearing my outburst. "Then, this means Kiri-Chan is dead." He spurted.

"Why is that, Brogy?" I asks carefully, slightly shocked from the giant's actions.

He rubs his face clear from tears and sighs after calming down a bit. "Haih. There's an old saying. When a Devil's power bearer dies, the fruit he or she ate will then only reappears again. Therefore, if you have the fox power, Kiri-Chan must be dead already. Because there's neither two fruits the same, nor two same power bearer." Brogy blinked away the rest of the tears.

"I'm sorry, Brogy, to break such a sad news to you." I said sadly.

"Nah. It's ok, Ame-Chan. It's not your fault anyway." Brogy says. "Hey. We should check on your friends now. The meat is almost ready to be eaten already." He pokes through the burning logs with another long log.

"Ok." I got up and walk towards the big cave. "Brogy?" Looking at the empty pile of hays, I blink my eyes a few times to make sure my eyes are so not playing with me now. "We did put Nami and Usopp on your bed, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" He turned to look at me.

Pointing at the hays, I panicked. "They are not there!"

**Nami: I so did not fainted!**

**Rain: Yea, actually you played dead... which is better? Plus, i needed someone to explain some history to Ame-Chan if you don't mind.**

**Ame: That is so not helping me. That will only give me more questions to solve, author-san.**

**Rain: Then, i'll have more things to write, right? -smiles sweetly to both of them-**

**Nami: -breaths fire- Whatever. Come, Ame. Let's get out of here. -pulls Ame away-**

**Rain: Bye! -sighs- Now, that's over. Reviews, please, people. Ja ne.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Rain: Yeah, it's my fault for abandoning this for so long... it is your right to throw rocks at me... but, first thing first. -pulls Luffy to block her from the vicious rocks- READ ON!**

_Stupid cowards. They are just are just being what they are. Let it go. _That's what I'm thinking about right now. But still, it can't keep me from glaring angrily at the twos kneeling beside me. Usopp is shivering from head to toe, with his fingers grabbing onto his pants tightly while Nami smiled sweetly at me, probably hoping that I forgives her. Turning my face away, I huffed and bite off a slice of meat. The dinosaur meat tastes quite nice from what I expected. "You two really should check before you ran." I said after I swallowed. Brogy is busy enjoying his snack while singing to himself, that's why he didn't heard what we were talking about.

Half and hour earlier, we, as in Brogy and I, found them by following their screams in the jungle. _And guess what had happened to them? _Nothing. Well, except for a few encounters with some jungle animals. Other than that, they also met Brogy's friend, Dorry, the knight-like giant. Dorry had saved them from being eaten when he was on his way back home with his two guests, Luffy and Vivi, which I'm somehow not surprised about. Now, Luffy and Vivi are being guests at Dorry's home with a few barrels of alcohol as gifts when the three of us back to Brogy's to enjoy the host's treat of meat. And also, on the way back, Usopp and Nami had explained their disappearances to me, which is the reason why I'm angry now.

"H-how can we check when-when we were so scared?" Nami said loudly, but not loud enough for the giant to overhears us. "And you were blocked by his large body! If we check, he will see us. Is that right? Usopp." Nami turns to Usopp.

"Wh-what? Er... Ame, are you sure that he wouldn't kill us or even eat us?" He said in whispers. He still had his mind on a certain fear factor.

I sighed._ I gave up. There's only one way to do this._ "NE! BROGY! Do you eat humans?" Nami tried to covers up my mouth, but I pull down her hand with ease.

"GEBABABABABABA!" Brogy slowly puts down his piece of meat. "Is that why your little friends disappeared? The same reason you were scared of me earlier, Ame-Chan?"

"Yea... I told them the truth about you, but somehow, they still don't believe about that." I blushed slightly from the embarrassment.

"It's-it's-it's because of that pile of bones!" Usopp suddenly shouted, pointing at the little mountain inside the cave. "A-a-ame, don't tell me that th-th-those are animals bones. I know how to identify whether it-it-it are animals or humans. And those looked lot l-l-like humans." Tears glistering in his eyes from fear.

"Oh yea. Why is it there's a pile of human bones inside your cave, Brogy?" I asked in an oblivious way while ignoring the shock looks from Nami and Usopp. I pretty much know why there is a pile of bones, just lazy to explain to them how I knew it. _Not caring. Not caring. Continue to eat my lunch. _I took another bit out from the dinosaur meat.

The giant scratches his blond beard while thinking. "It's because some of them got tired of waiting a year for the log post and most of them tried to hurt me because~"

"WAIT!" Nami suddenly jumps up. "A-a-a-a year? We have to wait for a year to go to the next island?" I quickly hold on to her when her legs gave out after the shout. I shifted the meat to my left hand while my right gently drops Nami to the ground.

"That right." The giant continues to eat.

"Is-is-is there any way to obtain a log post to the next island without waiting for so long, Brogy-san?" Nami asked bravely.

"Well, there is a eternal post. It points toward Dorry's and mine's village, Elbaf. But, it is also what we been fighting over for this one hundred years." Brogy said slowly.

"Wait. I thought that you and Dorry are friends. Why are you guys fighting?" Finally getting brave for his own sake, Usopp stopped shivering after knowing that the giant won't eat him. "And for one hundred years?" He exclaimed.

"GEBABABABABABA! It's not something unusual since we, the giants, live for thrice the length of a normal human's life." Brogy continues. "There's a rule in our village. If there's anyone disagrees with one another, they shall come to this island and fight for their truth. Then, only the victor can return to the village."

"But, what was the reason you guys are fighting in the first place anyway, Brogy?" the shooter asks with curiosity and excitement.

"Well, actually I also don't know. GEBABABABABABA! It's been a long time since we started to fight and it seems that both of us had forgotten the real cause." The giant lets out laughter and throws his large finished bone to the flames.

"What? How you guys could forgot~~~" I tunes out Usopp's whining and their conversation after getting bored of listening to history. I wasn't much of a fan of history anyway. My eyes searches left and right for a drink since the barbecued foods are leaving a drought spell in my throat. Nami had joined the talk with the giant as well, maybe checking out whether any of the dead pirates had any valuables left to be taken or not. Wonder whether my eyes sparkle like gems or not when they found a few bottles lying beside Usopp's big purse-like bag. My nose picked up the sweet citrus smell from the bottles._ Must be one of Nami's tangerine drink made by Sanji. Should I or shouldn't I?_ I asked myself as I pick one of the bottles. _Whatever. She brought it here. _Looking back at them as I drink the delicious drink straight from the bottle. _Such a relaxing atmosphere. Feels like something before the thunderstorm. However, that's not surprising. Wonder will someone attack us or not, since here only consist of what-called-useless fighters. _Sighs.

"BOOM!" I spurted a little of the drink and coughed due to the sudden eruption. _Shitty-volcano. _I wipe the wetness on my mouth with the back of my hand. I looked around for any sign of my embarrassment being seen by others. But soon, I found something's wrong with the picture. They are not chatting anymore. Instead, Brogy is wearing a stoic, almost scary, face, and the others were quiet, too quiet for peoples that were chatting so happily a second ago.

My eyes continue to searches for any clue that causes this. However, I was forced to ask when Brogy's large hand reaches for his shield. "Brogy, what are you doing?"

"Forgive me, my little friends. I have a fight to attend." He started to get up and heads towards the direction of the volcano.

"Huh?" Question marks began to appear in my mind.

"Wow. I would love to be like them." Usopp says admirably while staring at the back of Brogy like a god.

"Well, good luck in being a giant." Nami reply with full of sarcasm.

"That is not what I meant. I mean, being brave like the giants. Being a knight." Usopp held his nose up high in the air while posing with sparking eyes. "Being a man."

Nami eyed him critically, but didn't say anything. "C'mon, Ame. We need to find the others and tell them what we know now." She walks towards where we last saw Dorry had gone home. "And we must hurry. I'm having a strange feeling that we aren't safe on this island."

"You don't think that the Baraque Works are here already, do you?" Snapping out of his temporarily heroic attitude, Usopp asks us timidly.

_Baraque Works. A group of assassin and bounty hunters work for Mr. Zero. They are hunting the Straw-hat pirates because they are helping Princess Vivi and also found out who really is Mr. Zero, Crocodile, one of the Seven Pirate Lords._ A frown appears on my face as I register this.

"But I don't think that it's them." Nami says wisely but full of concern. "They would have taken some kind of moves already by now."

"Maybe, they already have. Maybe, they aren't just aiming for us this time." I say slowly while processing all the facts in my mind.

" does you meant? They are aiming for the giants as well?" Usopp laughs with disbelieves. "I think that it is kind of hard to take down a giant. Not to mention, they are two giants that were captains of some pirate ship."

"Shit! The sakes!" I remembered the barrels that we gave to Dorry as my eyes glanced to the bottle I'm holding. "Nami, Usopp. We must find the giants now. We must stop Brogy from hurting Dorry!"

"Now you are being unreasonable, Ame." Usopp mocks me. "There is nothing wrong with the sakes. If you haven't forgotten, the barrels did come from our ship. So now, you are accusing us for hurting the giants?"

"Ugh! Not us, you imbecile! It's the trick made by the moron Mr. Three." I shouted to his annoying face. "He had somehow placed some bomb in the barrel so that Dorry would fall when he fights with Brogy. And some of us will get~" _captured on the large candle cake. _My eyes widen to the scene appearing before my eyes.

Suddenly, my hand was yanked. "Ame! How did you know all this? Who is Mr. Three? And the barrels. How do you know it will explode? And~" Nami questions me angrily. Slight pain coming from her strong grip on my hand.

"Stop!" I shook off her hand. "There is no time for this now. We must find the giants and others now!" I look at them. Form their face, I found that they doesn't believes me. "Fine. I will find them myself. Usopp, remember, use fire when you have to." Leaving them behind, I started to run towards the woods, in hope that I could stop what the worse could do.

**Luffy: Hey, Rain! Where did you go for so long?**

**Rain: Oh... Nowhere really. just slacking around... -covers her head with her arms while some rocks slides off the cliff and 'accidentally' hit her- Sorry! My bad! Well, you can't do anything about it... or i can't... my laptop is being confiscated back home... Even if i might not have my beloved in this period of time, i will try to get the story back in time... **

**Luffy: Yea, right. However, welcome back, Rain! Let's celebrate! Sanji! Meat!**

**Sanji: -appears at the door- Shut up, you moron! -his eyes sparkling- Rain-Chan! You're back! I been missing you so much! **

**Rain: -sweatdrops appearing on her forehead- Yeah. And I miss you so... -tries to push Sanji away- Anyway, sorry for my absents and thank you for reading this story. REVIEW please! Click the pretty button?**


End file.
